


Ankle Biters

by MidnightCreator



Series: Dragon Mom AU [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Baby dragons - Freeform, Dragons, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCreator/pseuds/MidnightCreator
Summary: Ford and Stan wait for the day when Sheba and Poseidon's clutch is due to hatch.That day comes along sooner then they thought.





	Ankle Biters

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to WarriorDragon101 for sending me name idea's for the babies. :D

“Ford, if you keep going up there so much Sheba is going to ban you from her cave.”  
“Stanley, how can I not?” Ford was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Sheba and Poseidon are the first dragons I have been able to study up close and they’re having hatchlings!”  
“And I’m sure Sheba will let you play with them all you like when they hatch. But she wants you to back off a bit. The hovering makes her nervous.”  
Stanford sighed, “Sorry, I’m doing it again.”  
“Eh, it’s fine. Least you know when to listen when someone tells ya to get outta your own head.”  
Ford chuckled lightly. “Yes, well…better late then never I suppose.”  
“You got that right Sixer. Now sit down and watch some TV with your big brother.”  
“We’re twins Stanley. And I have a few minutes on you.”  
“That was until you got stuck in a diminution where the time is different. Now sit down and relax already.”

\---------------------

“She’s gonna chase you out.”  
“Stanley, it has been three days since I last went up there. That is more then enough time to rest up.”  
“By your standards, yes. By hers, probably not.”  
“Besides, from what I could understand she told me the eggs would hatch soon and I want to document as much of the hatchlings development as I can.”  
“Yeah, yeah, just try not to overwhelm the little guys, would ya?”  
Ford waved a hand and took out his journal, “I have no intention to stunt their development, that would be counter-productive to my research. I fully intend to observe from a reasonable distance.”  
Stan snorted and tucked his hands into his pockets, “Just don’t tick off our dragons.”  
“Believe me, I do not much care for being smoked by either of them.”  
Stan threw back his head with a hearty laugh, “Haha, you were always so mad when Sheba did that!”  
“Dragon smoke is an odor that is very difficult to get rid of. You’d be cross as well if she blew smoke at you as often as she did me.”  
“Ha, shows what you know. She used to get so cross with me that she’d pretty much vomit smoke onto me.”  
“And that is a mental image I did not need.”  
Stan laughed again as the brothers stomped through the freshly fallen leaves of autumn, crunching loudly under their shoes as they made the trek up to the Dragon cave.  
Stan led the way, walking through the mess of tunnels and passageways with the same confidence that he walked through the Mystery Shack with. He pretty much knew that cave as well as he knew the Shack.  
They were at what Ford dubbed ‘the nesting area’ within a few minutes  
“Hey there Sheba,” Stan grinned as they stepped inside.  
Sheba raised her head and gave a low purr in greeting. Stanley gave his own intimidation of the sound and hugged the dragoness’s neck, “Miss us?”  
Sheba snorted and nudged at Stan with her muzzle.  
“What is it girl?”  
She gave a low warble.  
Ford frowned a bit, “What’s she up to?”  
“No idea,” Stan shrugged as Sheba nipped lightly at his jacket sleeve and pulled him around to her other side. Stan looked up at her when she finally let go, “What?”  
Sheba snorted and jerked her head.  
“Okay, I’m looking. What’s going on with-” Stan paused when he looked at the area at Sheba’s side.  
“Stanley?” Ford leaned around Sheba, trying to see what gave his brother pause.  
Stan blinked a few times as his brain processed the four little lumps curled into the furred dragon’s side, “Holy Moses….”  
“Stanley, what is going on?” Ford stepped around Sheba to look over Stan’s shoulder. His jaw promptly dropped.  
Sheba laughed, the action making her side tremble and disturb the little clutch of hatchlings.  
The purple one lifted its head, yawning before blinking up at the twins with big, bright blue eyes. A red one with a fine strip of golden fuzz running down its spine was next to the purple, rolling around and making huffing noises. A fuzzy blue hatchling whined as the red one accidently shoved it, pawing lazily at its sibling before settling again. The last one was green in color, with patches of blue fur on its head, legs and tail tip.  
“Great galaxies!” Ford exclaimed as he knelt to peer at the little creatures.  
Stan laughed and patted Sheba’s muzzle, “You’re just full of surprises, ain’t ‘cha? You said another month!”  
Sheba bobbed her head with a series of happy chortles.  
“Stinker.”  
Ford reach out a hand, then paused to look up at Sheba, “May I?”  
She rumbled and gave Ford’s hand a nudge.  
The elder twin nodded in thanks before carefully picking up the little red dragon. It squirmed and made small mewling sounds as Ford brought it to his chest, supporting it’s hindquarters and chest carefully as it squirmed around. Sheba made a small rumble of comfort and the hatchling settled against Ford’s chest.  
“Their so small.” Ford gasped as he lightly tailed his fingers over the red hatchling scales. “And their scales are soft.”  
“Well they are babies Sixer,” Stan pointed out as he sat against Sheba’s side. “Give it a few weeks and they’ll be as ferocious as their parents.”  
Sheba snorted and tossed her head.  
“Yes you are! You’re just nice to the Pines clan.”  
Ford snorted when Sheba dipped her head to butt it against Stan, “Hey, quit it ya big lizard.”  
The playful banter between Stan and Sheba roused the other three hatchlings enough for them to start crawling around. The purple one mewled and clambered up into Stan’s lap.  
“Hey there,” Stanley smirked and scratched the top of the hatchlings head.  
Ford chuckled as he watched Stan play with the tiny dragon, “Should we start considering names?”  
“Oh no, we ain’t picking out names until we can get the kids get a word in.” Stan stated firmly. “Mabel was pretty dead set on getting to help with naming so will just call them by their coloring until then.”  
Ford snorted but nodded in agreement, “Alright. Until we call the kids.”

\-----------------------------

“Oh my gosh! They’re so tiny!” Mabel practically shrieked as she leaned closer to the computer screen.  
Blue squeaked and tried to hide in Stan’s jacket while Purple leaned forward to sniff at the computer, making small warbles of confusion with a touch of curiosity.  
“There are two more under the table,” Stan gestured towards to two said dragon’s, who were far more interested in playing with an eight-ball than the video chat call.  
Mabel made more cooing sounds, “I just wanna scoop them up and hug them and never let go!”  
“I doubt they would like that,” Ford said. “They seem to have a strong need to return to their mother after a period of time. But they are more willing to be away from her for longer when they are in the Shack.”  
“Maybe they see it as a second den?” Dipper suggested, than frowned. “Is Sheba not there?”  
“Naw,” Stan shook his head and patted Blue. “She’s been pretty restless the last few weeks so once these trouble-makers were big enough me and Ford took on baby-sitting so she can stretch her wings.”  
“So what are their names?” Mabel looked between her Grunkle’s eagerly.  
Ford chuckled, “Stanley insisted we not name them until we consulted you too.”  
Mabel gasped, hands flying up to her mouth, “Oh my gosh, I have the perfect name!” She pointed towards Purple. “You’re Junnaberry!”  
The hatchling picked its head up a bit, tiny ears twitching forward in interest.  
“Ohhh, pick up the other two so I can pick out another name!”  
“You’re not going to pick out a name for this guy?” Stan held up the blue hatchling, who was starting to get over his shyness and peeking out of the folds of Stan’s jacket.  
Mabel shook her head, “It’s Dipper’s turn to name one!”  
Stan snorted, “Alright then, what you think Dippy?”  
Dipper groaned at the nickname but shuffled forward so he could get a better look at the hatchling, “Well….that marking on his forehead kinda looks like the eye of a hurricane. So maybe Hurricane?”  
“Hurricane, huh?” Stan looked at the hatchling, who looked back up at him with a tiny squeak. “…he’ll grow into it.”  
Ford snorted and scooted out his chair to grab up the two remaining dragons. He grimaced when his hand touched Green and felt a crusty substance on his fur, “Stan stop giving Green honey.”  
“What? He likes it!”  
“And he always gets covered in it,” Ford straightened, holding the green and red dragons.  
“He’s Honeysuckle,” Mabel proclaimed.  
Ford blinked, “Honeysuckle?”  
“You said he likes honey!” Mabel pointed out. “So Honeysuckle is perfect. And that leaves just one more! And it’s your turn Dipping Sauce.”  
“Uhh…” Dipper frowned at the last hatchling, who stared back. “…what about Ambrosia?”  
“Like the Greek myth?” Ford asked.  
Dipper nodded, “Yeah. Ambrosia was the drink of immortality and longevity and she looks almost exactly like Sheba so in a way she’s helping to immortalize the bloodline.”  
Stan shook his head, “Only you could put so much thought into a name. but I can’t deny it fits the little gremlin.”  
Ambrosia chirred, scrabbling out of Fords arms and up onto the table. She stared at the computer before pawing at the keyboard, little claws scrapping the keys slightly.  
“Careful,” Ford gently pushed Ambrosia’s claws away while trying to keep his hold on the squirming Honeysuckle. “Stan, it’s your turn.”  
“My turn for what?”  
Ford frowned and nodded to the sticky hatchling.  
“Ah, come on Ford. He’s fine.”  
“And how fine will he be when he gets honey all over the shack?”  
Stan huffed in annoyance but traded Hurricane for Honey, “Fine. Later kids.”  
“Later Grunkle Stan!” The twins said in unison as Stan carried Honeysuckle towards the bathroom.  
Hurricane looked up at Ford before burrowing into his overcoat, much to Mabel’s amusement.  
Ford chuckled and patted the little dragon, “I’m glad we waited for you two to pick out names. They’re perfect.”  
Ambrosia made a small rumble and batted the side of the computer.  
“Ambrosia no!”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, please tell me I am not the only one having trouble with the 'Rich Text' formatting? Because it's bugging out on me!  
> Moving along from that however. I'm afraid that Dragon Mom won't have any updates in the near future.  
> I'm a bit of a Fandom Drifter, I drift in and out of fandoms all the time and Gravity Falls is a fandom I'm starting to drift out of.  
> I still like the show and everything but I basically want to wrap up this series and move on to my other stories. If I ever drift back into the fandom I may make some more Dragon Mom stuff but, until then, the most I'm going to do is draw Sheba, Stan and everyone else.  
> Thank you to everyone who read, left Kudos, bookmarked and commented and I hope that every single one of you have an awesome day. :)


End file.
